Crimes of Passion
by xSummonerYunax
Summary: It's the night before Lenne leaves for war but there's only one person standing in her way-Shuyin......LennexShuyin


Author's Notes: This story is for Caroline (SongstressLenne) who has been an amazing friend to me for the past years (Thank you!!) and one of the greatest FFX-2 supporters out there with her Celestialize shrine. I hope you enjoy this fic and _Happy 16th Birthday!_  
  
Crimes of Passion  
  
The night was dark and chilly but lively as always as all the fine attractions of Zanarkand were lit up until morning arrived. People's laughter could be heard all over the place. It was obvious they were enjoying themselves.  
  
_Or trying to enjoy themselves...  
  
_Lenne gazed out to the sparkling Zanarkand Sea. The water gently collided with each other and would then bounce off. She watched the blurred reflection of the moon shifting in the water until a pair of hands covered her eyes, blocking out all in sight.  
  
Wanna take a guess at who it is? the voice whispered.  
  
Lenne answered immediately. She can sense his prescence too well.  
  
He dropped his hands to his side and chuckled. How did you guess? It could have been anyone!  
  
Well, that light scent of chlorine really gave it away, Lenne joked. She turned around and gazed into his striking sapphire eyes. She observed his face and loved how the moon casted a pale aura on him. She shook her head when he gave her a questioning look. I'm glad you made it tonight.  
  
Well, my game ended early and I rushed here as soon as possible because I knew you were gonna miss me too much.  
  
_You have no idea...  
  
_Well, it's kinda early. You wanna go eat something? I heard there's a really romantic dinner at this restaurant nearby, he suggested.  
  
I'm not really hungry...  
  
Shuyin was a bit surprised at her response. They would usually always head out to eat when he finished a game. He was starting to have a bad feeling about this but decided to put it aside. It could be that he was just being paranoid but the haunting sensation still lingered. Ok, we don't have to eat. What would you like to do?  
  
Umm...can we just take a walk around the Zanarkand Sea and talk? There's something very important I have to tell you...  
  
Now, he was really not liking how things are turning out.  
  
Uh...sure. Is there something on your mind Lenne?  
  
_There are a lot of things on my mind...and I need to get it off...  
  
_Yes...there is. She looked around her and spotted a few people taking a walk as well. Why don't we find a secluded area around here so we can be alone? Follow me. She walked down the southern route with a confused Shuyin trailing slowly behind her. He studied her as she walked and could tell that she was extremely tense and nervous at the same time. He wanted to know what was bothering her that instant but decided to wait until she was ready to talk. He could feel his own heartbeat pulsing rapidly and found his palms slightly sweating.  
  
He wondered what Lenne wanted to speak to him about that she wanted to bring him to a secluded area. It had to be something really vital and no matter how hard he tried, he could not shake off the feeling that it was something bad. She finally came to a halt at the shore of the sea and took a seat on the moist grass. Her companion jogged over and took a seat beside her. He stared at her as her eyes avoided him and remained fix on the water in front of her.  
  
He was about to question her but instead gazed ahead at the dark horizon with the full moon coming into view behind the thick black clouds. He was greeted by a comforting wind that passed by. The fresh smell of the meadow and the light breeze were all very calming but he could not find himself relaxing. Not until he found out what was Lenne's mind.  
  
Finally after long minutes of complete silence except for the nature around them, she spoke. Shuyin...remember what we were discussing two weeks ago?  
  
His head turned to face her and his heart skipped a beat. Yeah...what about it? He held his breath while waiting anxiously for her response.  
  
She faced him and looked him straight in the eye and with all the confidence she could muster, she replied softly, I...I have decided to go. I have decided to participate in the war.  
  
Shuyin's hands curled into tight fists and his whole face darkened with anger. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to release the tension but it was no use. He shot the Songstress a deadly glare, a glare that she had never seen before. It startled and scared her but she was not going to back down on her statement._  
  
_ Lenne whispered. She watched as his bulging knuckles turned white.  
  
You did not just say you were going...  
  
Please...don't make it harder than it already is. You know I have to go Shuyin.  
  
No you don't Lenne and you're not going to. I won't allow it... he muttered.  
  
I'm sorry you feel that way but there's nothing you can do, she said coldly and stood up. She was about to walk away when he got up from the ground and grabbed her wrist roughly, pulling her back into him.  
  
I said I won't allow it! he yelled. Damnit Lenne! Do you know what's going to happen if you go!? You're going to die on the battlefield! That's what's going to happen! You're going to die!! And for what!? All for this stupid war between Zanarkand and Bevelle!?  
  
She pulled her wrist back from his grasp and backed away. Of course I know what's going to happen but somebody has to put an end this war!! I'm not going to just stand here when I know there's something I can do, something I can contribute to end all this!  
  
But you have Lenne! You are a Songstress...your beautiful songs washes away people's miseries...and I'm a blitzball player. Blitzball is one of the best distractions from the war. Don't you see? We ARE already contributing to end people's pain.  
  
It's not the same Shuyin. My songs and your games can only provide temporary happiness to the people. Can my songs and your games guarantee the prevention of death? Can it make them feel safe when they sleep at night without worrying that chaos is right around the corner? No, it can't. I have had enough of this war and I'm not going to wait around while more innocent people die each day.  
  
Shuyin could feel his rage rising. He couldn't believe she did not understand what he was trying to say nor how much it was hurting him to see her act so foolishly. So what!? You're just going to go and sacrifice yourself!? You're going to be a martyr for Zanarkand? For the people!? You're going to die for people who won't even care and leave me, someone who loves you with all his heart. I can't believe you're being this selfish!  
  
Lenne felt herself trembling at his words. She could no longer hold back the tears that were stinging her eyes for the duration of Shuyin's lecture'. She wiped away the crystallines that endlessly trailed down her cheeks and tried to stop crying but couldn't. Each attempt only made it worst. She promised herself she would not get emotional when she made her confession. She mentally laughed bitterly to herself. She couldn't believe that she actually thought Shuyin would understand her. He didn't understand how she felt at all. Instead, he thought she was selfish'.  
  
Selfish huh? You think I'm selfish!? Selfish for trying to bring peace to our home!? No, Shuyin. You're the one who's selfish! There are others who need me much more than you! I'm a Summoner and Summoners have responsibilities I thought you knew of the consequences when you fell in love with me. Maybe I was wrong; maybe your type of girl is one of those fan girls who can party with you all night without a care in the world! If you think I'm so selfish, then I don't know why you are with me!! Her volume equally matched his and after finishing her last sentence, she sucked in a deep breath in exhaustion.  
  
Each of her words was like daggers piercing his heart. How could she think that he would want anyone else besides her? She was the first and only woman he had ever loved. He immediately regretted all the stupid things he exploded in her face when he watched her body shake. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed softly. He inched closer to her body and nervously rested his hands on her shoulders, grateful that she did not push him away. Slowly, his hands traveled from her shoulders to her slender wet fingers. He took each of her hand in his and gently pried them apart revealing her swollen red eyes.  
  
He caressed her soft cheeks with his palms and cupped her face. He leaned down and kissed her forehead as a way of apologizing. I'm with you because I love you. Only you... he whispered. He placed a finger under her chin and lift it until she met his gaze. I'm sorry...  
  
Her body slowly calmed down after hearing his genuine apology. She leaned her head on his shoulders and threw her arms around his neck. Returning his embrace, he looked down at the Songstress with a slight smile. Even though her eyes were puffy, her chocolate orbs still managed to sparkle in the night and it was the only glint he needed to light up his heart.  
  
You're right...I'm the one who's being selfish here. Forgive me... He held her as close as possible, afraid that if he released her, she would vanish away. I...I just love you too much. I'm sorry I lost my temper and acted like a fool. I know that once you have made up your mind, there's nothing anyone can do to talk you out of it. That's just the stubborn you...  
  
Thank you for respecting my decision Shuyin. I knew you weren't going to let me off easily when I told you but I had a feeling you would come through in the end, just like always.  
  
Anything for you Lenne......anything. I really do wish you would reconsider though. What if you......die? He choked on the last word. He was her sworn Guardian. What kind of Guardian would he be if he let his own Summoner die?  
  
I won't Shuyin...I won't... she lied. She forced a smile even though she knew there was almost no chance of surviving. The Summoners and their Aeons were no matched for the machinas that Bevelle were sending into the battlefield. Still, she had to fight to the very end to save her home and to save the man she loves. If the war ended, then both Zanarkand and Shuyin would be safe from harm.   
  
So...when do you leave...for the war? he suddenly asked.  
  
she said calmly. Tomorrow morning...I head out.  
  
His eyes widened in shock. So this night is all we have!?  
  
Of course not...I'll be seeing you after the war.  
  
Lenne...I want to come with you. If you're going, I want to go too. Im your Guardian, I'll do my best to protect you out there.  
  
Shuyin no! Lenne immediately objected. Bevelle is using machinas! My Aeons might stand a chance against them but there is no way you can. That's why only the Summoners are called upon, not even the strongest warriors are needed. There will be no use if you go so please...just stay here where it's safe.  
  
But I can't let you go out there alone!!  
  
I won't be alone. You'll be right there with me...in my heart. She brought his hand up to her chest. Promise me you'll stay with me until the end?  
  
Not until the end. Always...  
  
Always then......


End file.
